The Day Moe Lost His Keys
by Jenn the Cat
Summary: In the small forest town of Golden, the resident lazy cat , Moe, lost his keys and it's up to his greedy human friend, Jen, to help him find them. Based on a true City Folk story. One-shot.


**While playing Animal Crossing: City Folk, this actually happened. Most events from this fic is a true, virtual story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Animal Crossing.**

**

* * *

**

It was another peaceful day in the quaint town of Golden. The girls, Maelle, Caroline, Freya, and Chevre were getting ready for another trip to the big city, Bud was off ticking Butch off, Rodeo was happily relaxing in his quaint little cottage home, and the new human girl, Jen, was off catching bugs. Unlike the others, relaxation wasn't in her mind. Esspecially with her big mortgage to deal with.

Oh, and Moe? Well, he decided to go for a swim in the river.

Yup, to them, this town was absolutely perfect...

**

* * *

**

It was noon and everyone was still out and about still. Most people were active around here... Well, except for the lazy people... A.k.a. Rodeo and Moe. Rodeo was already off in deep sleep, while Moe was getting ready to go to sleep. All he had to do was get into his house.

As he yawned, he reached into his pocket to grab the keys.

... But felt nothing.

"Huh?" He said confused.

Frantically, he reached back in and turned both his pockets inside out, but he never found a key.

"I'm locked out?" He gulped.

Meanwhile, the human girl was whistling merrily as she walked back from paying off her loan. She had pink hair in two upward pigtails, a green, floral, hippie dress, a blue bow, and red sneakers, newly shined from Kicks the skunk.

As she walked aimlessly through the forest town, when she should have been fishing for that barbel steed she promised to Maelle, she took notice of the usually lazy, dark blue cat searching in the grass in a worried matter.

With curiosity, Jen walked up to him and asked, "Um, what's up Moe?"

He looked up with what almost looked like actual tears in his eyes. "I locked myself out of my house!!"

"... Then use your key and unlock yourself?"

"I mean, I lost my keys, myawn."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Suddenly, he grabbed a hold of the girl's shoulders and cried out in a pleading way, "Come on Jen! We're buddies aren't we? I need to get back in my home or I'll be a homeless hobo that actually has a home!"

"Well..."

"I'll give you a reward!"

**The Greedy Mind of Jen:  
**Find house keys plus reward equals: CHA-CHING!!

"Alright, I'll help," she said, full of motivation all of a sudden.

"R-really, myawn?!"

"Yeah, I'll just put up a couple of posters around town and-"

Grabbing shoulders again.

"You're the best friend I've ever had!"

When she said put up a couple of posters, she meant plastering posters at every visible wall she could find. Luckily, or obviously, the other residents discovered the posters and rushed to help... Except Rodeo who was still asleep.

"You guys are going to help, myawn?!" Moe cried gleefully upon all the people that followed Jen towards his home.

"Yeah, well, she threatened me," Butch, a mean, old dog said grumpily.

"She plastered posters all over my door so I can't get in. She won't let me back in unless I help," Chevre, a white goat said plainly, as if she's used to this nonsense.

"Mm, she bribed me with chocolate," Caroline, a peppy, orange squirrel replied dreamingly as she munched on a bar of chocolate as big as a manga book.

With a blank face, Moe stared at Jen in confusion and a tinge of anger.

"... What? I said that I would help, didn't I?"

They towns folk searched throughout the grass of everywhere close to Moe's house. Even in the unoccupied blue house right next door. Unfortunatly, no luck. Freya, a pink and sassy wolf, even tried the recycling bin and the lost and found and had no luck in doing so. After a while, the folks started piling out of the area, leaving just Moe and the reward determined Jen at the premises.

_Must. Find. Key. Must. Earn. Valuable. Reward, _Jen thought, each word separate for every few patches of grass she looked through.

Moe on the other hand was obsessed with getting into bed and was practically ripping the grass off of the, now close to bald, ground.

_Ugh, I haven't had a rest in hours! I'm not sure if this reward is even worth it anymore!... You know what, I'm just gonna leave. _With that thought, she kept in promise and immideintly walked up and began to leave.

"Huh, what?! You can't leave me locked out of my house, myawn!"

"Just go to a hotel at the city. It ain't that expensive."

Seeing as she didn't get the fish she had promised Maelle, she grabbed her fishing rod and headed towards the river end. There, she caught plenty of fish for profit and junk, but no barbel steed.

_Alright, one last shot and I'll pack up for the day._

After about four minutes since the cast's beginning, she felt pressure coming from her rod and with hope of her goal, pulled on it hard.

Fortunately, it really wasn't that hard. She got it up easily... But it wasn't a barbel steed she caught. It was a-

"A KEY!?" _Oh my god. This must be Moe's key! _She thought right after her large exclamation.

Ignoring her inside questions of why his keys were in the river, she quickly jumped off of her ground and ran back towards the direction of where her frantic friend lived. As soon as she got to her destination, she slammed the keys right to the ground where Moe was just behind. "Found them!!"

He looked at the keys which seemed like they were gleaming to him. Joyfully, he quickly grabbed them and opened up the door separating him from sleep. "Rest at last! Where did you find them?!"

"I fished them out of the river," she said, still in confusion.

"... Oh yeah. I went swimming earlier. I guess they fell out of my pockets..."

_He swam with his clothes **on**?!_

"So, um, about that reward?" She said shaking the thought off of her chest.

"Oh yeah. Hold on a sec." He ran right in and dug into his cluttered mess of a drawer, taking about five minutes until he decided an appropriate reward for the hard-working human. At that, he ran back out.

"Here you go! My Tall Quazoid!" He shouted, proud of the reward he chose for his friend.

**The Greedy Mind of Jen:  
**Tall Quazoid equals: Just 828 bells.

"... I spent most of my day for this piece of crap?!"

"Huh?" Moe said, slightly hurt from the exclamation.

"You know what I mean. I waste most of my day trying to help you find something as important as house keys and all you give me is some worthless junk that's not even worth 1,000 bells?!" She shouted with much anger, it seemed that flames would come out of her mouth.

"Um, it was all I had in such short notice."

"Oh yeah?! I recall you saying that you won Nook's lottery yesterday and won 10,000 bells," Jen snapped back.

"..."

"..."

"... Um, yeah, so I'm gonna go get my much needed beauty sleep now, myawn," Moe said awkwardly as he slowly began to walk inside his messy house.

In a flash, Jen leapt over to his door with an angry sneer on her face. She slammed the door shut and began breathing an evil breath towards Moe as she grabbed out her newly bought shovel. "You're dead to me," she loudly whispered.

"... Can you at least give me a ten minute head start?"

"No."

"... Bye!" He shouted in fear as he ran towards the hills to where the bus to the city was about to leave.

"COME BACK HERE SCUM!!" She ran like lightning, catching up to the quick cat in fury as she held her shovel in a stance ready to hit.

They're the worst best friends ever.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
